Le pire
by Lapaumee
Summary: 4 mariages et un enterrement : Charles contemple le carton d'invitation au mariage de Carrie et Hamish. Rating pour le langage un peu cru.


Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la 25° nuit du Fof, le forum francophone dont vous pouvez trouver le lien dans mes favoris ! Le thème était « **invitation** ».

J'ai cherché sans le trouver le fandom dans la liste... Mais s'il existe, prévenez-moi.

* * *

**Le pire**

Charles ne sait pas ce qui est le pire, en fait.

Retournant le petit carton entre ses doigts, les yeux fixés dessus, il n'a même pas besoin de relire les mots pour savoir ce qu'ils disent. Ils se sont gravés au fer rouge dans son crâne, oblitérant complètement les paroles de Scarlett.

Carrie et Hamish…

Un vertige le prend en revoyant le visage odieux et ridé de l'homme qui a interrompu ses retrouvailles avec Carrie, quelques mois plus tôt, et qu'il a fait son possible pour effacer de sa mémoire.

Il ne sait pas ce qui était le pire.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'ils se marieraient. Carrie l'avait indiqué dès l'apparition du type, avec ce mot de « fiancé ». Et l'avait confirmé plus tard, après avoir couché avec lui. Fiancé. Mon cul, oui.

Il inspire profondément, tentant de se calmer. Qu'est-ce qui est le pire ?

Elle aurait pu ne pas l'inviter du tout, évidemment. Après tout, ils ne sont pas amis. Non, ils ne sont pas amis. Ils sont amants. Ont été amants, en tout cas. Deux fois. Dont au moins une alors qu'elle était avec Hamish.

« Salope », a dit Fiona pour la qualifier, au mariage d'Angus, quand il a demandé qui elle est. Il a rapidement fait abstraction. Mais Fi avait raison.

Fi a toujours raison, se dit-il avec un rire qui ressemblait à un sanglot.

Elle l'a invité. Pourquoi ? Pour lui signifier qu'il n'a pas compté ? Pour lui demander qu'ils restent amis ? Parce qu'elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir envie de le revoir, même à son mariage ?

Non, très mauvaise idée. C'est autre chose, Charles, ne sois pas complètement idiot.

Il expire profondément, repose doucement le petit carton sur le plateau que Scarlett a apporté. Il essaie de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle lui dit, s'en trouve incapable.

Carrie. Carrie et Hamish. Bon dieu de merde.

.

- Tu veux y aller ?

Fiona le regarde de ses yeux perçants et magnifiques, et comme d'habitude, il se trouve incapable de lui mentir. Pas qu'il ait jamais réellement essayé, d'ailleurs. Pas à Fiona.

- Je sais pas.

Bien sûr, ne pas y aller. C'est ce qu'il se dit depuis la seconde, la microseconde qui lui a suffit pour lire les noms sur le petit carton blanc. Après tout, il ne serait sans doute pas le seul, et toutes les excuses seraient bonnes. De la grippe à un autre engagement, en passant par le travail, un deuil dans sa famille, ou le long trajet jusqu'en Ecosse.

Mais les autres veulent y aller. Evidemment. Matthew et Gareth se sont pris d'affection pour elle au mariage de Bernard et Lydia, et l'idée d'un mariage écossais leur plait. David aussi, qui l'a trouvée charmante. Thomas… Thomas aime les mariages, de toute façon. Et Scarlett aime tout, surtout quand leur petit groupe est réuni.

Carrie et Hamish. Putain.

Rester à Londres, alors ? A se demander toute la journée comment le mariage se passe, quelle robe elle a choisi, si elle a l'air heureuse, si elle l'a bien épousé… A imaginer, surtout, se dit-il en grimaçant, leur nuit de noce et celles qui ont du la précéder. Imaginer Carrie dans les bras de ce type. L'imaginer en train de l'embrasser, de dire qu'elle l'aime, qu'elle sera son épouse pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare…

- Charlie, rien ne t'oblige…

- On y va.

.

Bien sûr, il arrive en retard. Il arrive toujours en retard aux mariages, c'est presque un principe, bien qu'il ne le fasse pas exprès. Il enfile sa veste en sortant de la voiture, marmonne un ou deux « merde ! » bien sentis, se glisse dans l'église en faisant le moins de bruit possible… Sans succès, évidemment.

Elle dit oui. Elle sourit. Elle a l'air heureuse.

Il sait ce qui est le pire.

* * *

Ou comment réussir à faire du angst sur un fandom qui l'évite assez largement, et à la perfection encore... Hem !

Bref... Vous pouvez commenter, évidemment. ^^


End file.
